Listen To Your Heart
by x0.TRiC
Summary: Haley 'Hales' Ryan and John Cena have been best friends since 1st grade. So when John leaves to travel with the WWE, Haley figures out that John had feelings for her. What if she had the same feelings for him? Is it too late?


**Summary:** Haley 'Hales' Ryan and John Cena have been best friends since 1st grade. So when John leaves to travel with the WWE, Haley figures out that John had feelings for her. What if she had the same feelings for him? Is it too late?  
This fanfiction is dedicated to my two best friends - Francesca & Tyler. Without them, I would have never have written fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: **The Girl Next Door.

John's P.O.V

Haley Melissa Ryan. The girl next door. The girl I think I'm madly in love with. She has lived next door to me for almost 20 years now. We've been the best of friends for all that time, I didn't want to complicate our friendship by saying that I was in love with her. That would be too weird. And plus, what if she didn't like me in the same way? It would totally ruin our friendship. So I've only told two people about this, my cousin Marc and my brother Matt. They both know Haley almost as much as me so I trust them with this secret.

"John!" Someone shouted, after loudly barging into my room on a Saturday morning at 10am. I slowly opened my eyes to find Haley sitting at the end of my bed, a big cheesy smile stuck on her face. Grabbing the pillow from under me, I threw it at Haley's head and tried to go back to sleep. No good. Haley put on my CD player the loudest it could go. I had to get up. "C'mon sleepy head! Your dad said you'd be up."

"Well my dad was wrong. And Hales, you're never up at this time, why is today different?" It was true. I was the one usually waking Haley up at, what she thought was early, 1pm.

"Today is different because… well, it isn't different. My little sister woke me up at eight and I was bored."

"So you thought, 'Hey, wouldn't it be just great to get John up as well?'"

"Pretty much, yeah." I couldn't stay mad at Haley. She was just too cute when she did her little pout. "So… what do you wanna do today Johnny?"

"Uh… anything but going to the mall." That's what I had to do with Haley almost every weekend. She would drag me to the mall, take me into every girl's store she could find, try on everything and then ask me if I thought she looked cute in it. I only enjoyed the last part. "I know Marc's coming over later so why don't we play some b-ball?"

"B-ball? John! You know I suck at b-ball, can't we do something that I'm actually good at?" She was right, she sucked bad. She was even worse than my dad, and he wasn't very good.

"I dunno. Why don't we go over to your house and watch some DVDs before Marc comes?" I don't know why, but I loved Haley's room. It wasn't too girlie, since Haley was some sort of tomboy.

"Ok then. I'll leave so you can get your clothes on." I quickly got out my bed and threw on a pair of denim shorts and any jersey I could find. Putting on my shoes, I grabbed a baseball cap off my dresser, put it on and went downstairs. Haley was talking to my brother Dan when I got to the living room. I walked over to them and listened to what they had been talking about. Something to do with me and the WWE. I had no idea about that until my dad came over and handed me a letter. It had the WWE symbol stamped on it, so I quickly opened it. I had been asked to join the WWE. This had to be the best day of my life. "So… what did it say John?"

"They've chosen me to join the WWE." Haley smiled, hugged me then kissed me. I was shocked. She quickly pulled away, completely embarrassed. Everyone was staring at us.

"Um… that was… because I'm so happy to hear that you're getting into the WWE." Of course it was for that. Haley didn't like me more than a friend.

"Congrats bro." Dan gave me a manly hug, as did my dad after him.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll be over at Hales' house if you want me." I followed Haley out my house and over to hers. We didn't speak a single word until we got into her room.

Her room. I loved it as much as I love her. It was a dark blue color, but most of it was covered in posters of her favorite actors, movie posters or pictures of me and her. She had a king-size bed, a huge TV, an awesome CD player, a DVD player and she had her own laptop. It was amazing.

"I'm sorry." What was she sorry for? I loved the kiss.

"Don't worry Hales; I know it was… a congratulations kiss." That's all it would be. To her, kissing me is probably like kissing her brother or cousin – weird.

"Yeah. But seriously, I'm totally happy for you. Joining the WWE! That's gonna be awesome. I'm gonna see you on TV. I'm gonna record everything you do on TV." Ok… now she's more excited than I am. And I'm the one who's going to be on TV.

"The only thing is… I've got to leave next week." Seven days. That's all I had left to spend with my best friend.

"Whoa. Sounds stupid but even though I know you were gonna be in a different place every week, I never thought you would be actually leaving me."

"It doesn't sound stupid Hales. It's just, I'm not gonna be able to talk to you everyday. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm so gonna miss you too, but we can still try to talk to each other everyday. I can text message you, e-mail you, call you. The only thing that would be different would be not actually speaking face-to-face."

"Yeah. I gonna miss all the stupid things we do with each other… like watching kids shows even though we're almost 25."

"Yeah, or when I give to makeovers when you're asleep… oops." I thought she did that! But it's ok; it was only for a laugh. At least she didn't write on me with something like a permanent marker.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, no problem." Haley was sitting on her bed, cuddling a stuffed toy I got her years ago. She loved me for buying her that. I know she had been looking at it for weeks so I got all the money I had and bought it for her. "But we should be reminiscing about the past, we've got a week left. I think we should live it up."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do then?"

"Well… you'll have to have a huge going away party coz no-one's gonna see you for months, so that'll be the day before you go away. The rest of the week, not sure. Since I've got work from Monday 'til Thursday, I don't know what we can do." Work. That was the only thing that kept us apart in the day. Haley works at a restaurant in Boston. That's all I know about it.

"Alright. How about we go skating or something?" Truth is, I can't skate. But Haley loves skating so I'd rather do something Haley likes to do than I like to do.

"John, I know you can't skate. So… why don't we play football when Marc comes? All your brothers can join in and I can get my brother's too."

"Sure, that would be great. But I don't want you getting hurt Hales."

"Don't worry Cena, I can hold my own up."

* * *

So here's the first part. And this is my first fanfiction so please, any and I mean ANY reviews are welcome.

Julianna.


End file.
